Kes (Warship VOY)
To see article on Prime Universe version See Kes Kes (Kes-Tierian) Is a Imperial Medical Officer who is currently posted aboard the Imperial Warship N.X.T. Voyager 74656-1202 (See Star Trek: Warship Voyager). And serves as its Chief Combat Medical Officer (Later Commanding Officer). She is also the daughter of Illiarian 1st Autarch or Emperor Benaren. Biography Infancy (Larval Stage) Kes-Tierian was born on Illiari Prime November 9, 2370 to parents 1st Autarch Benaren and Imperial 1st wife Martis-Tierian. At birth Kes was given the birth title of 1st Castella or Crown Warrior Princess. Kes was born the oldest of 3 children. A brother 1st Castellan (or Crown Warrior Prince) Demmas (5 months old) and youngest sister Nerise (2 months old). At birth it was not known if Kes would live to 1 week due to a rare Illiarian condition that strikes Larval infants during their late gestational period within the womb. However Kes seemed to miraculously survive from the painful illness which due to this her father called her by the sacred name of "Aurons Glory" (Auron is the central deity of the Illiari religion). Childhood (Pupal Stage) Kes was raised like most high ranking Illiarian children within the Super-Armored underground Central hive cities of Illiari Prime while the genetically engineered cloned children of the many worlds their race had conquered defended the surface above. At the age of 2 months Kes was given a female Duranian protector named Nori. Nori remained at Kes's side until her leave to Voyager. She was her faithful servant, mentor, and advisor. Due to the rapid ageing of her species Kes began attending the Illiaran War Academy at the age of 3 to 4 months. Kes's Mother Martis had hoped that by Kes joining the Illiaran War Fleet would finally allow her daughter to see the world above the surface. However Kes's mother would never see this happen herself, because only a few weeks before Kes's graduation from the academy Martis suffered from a rare fatal Illiarian illness and was killed by the disease just before Kes's 1st starship post. Career as Illiarian War Student ]] While Kes was taught mainly in the various Combat arts of Illiari Prime. Actually she was mainly excelling in her medical training. Imperial Starfleet Career Career as Imperial Cadet Kes decided that it would be best to honor her mothers memory to Join Imperial Starfleet instead of the Illiarian War Fleet as her father wanted. Kes also knew that it would be a good opportunity to see more of the galaxy (also as her mother wanted). After the Empire saw Kes's Medical talents they knew her place was aboard aboard Voyager. During her attendance period in Imperial Medical Sciences Academy one of her instructors Imperial High Officer Rachel Leslie once said that Kes was 1 of the most determined and quickest learning Cadets she had ever taught. Complete Imperial Starfleet Education During Kes's short term at Imperial Medical these were the various forms of medical training that she had recived: *Sub-Molecular Neurosurgery *Complete study of Crypto and Exo-Biology *Comparitive pharmisutical chemistry *Bio-Mechanical Physics *Trans-Phasic Radiology *Exo-Enviromental Survival training (this was for learning how to perform medical proceedures in Extreme environmental conditions.) *And 1 week of High Combat Escape Pod High Impact flight training (for emergency purposes) Career as Imperial Officer Delta Quadrant Mission Kes's 1st Imperial Starfleet posting was aboard N.X.T. Voyager at only the age of 1 year old (Which would have made Kes the youngest Imperial Officer in Starfleet history if not for her naturally rapid Illiarian Maturity). during her career aboard Voyager Kes has studied and recorded the entire medical (Both biology and technology) Databases of several Delta Quadrant species including: *Hirogen *Borg * Career (Post Delta Quadrant Mission) In 2382 after Katherine Ann Janeway accepted an promotion to Imperial Command Officer (Fleet Captain) in command of the newly built Delta Assualt Defense Fleet, Kes later Accepted a promotion to Commanding Officer of Voyager (This was due to Kes's aid to help create the alliance between the Empire and the BORG Interarchy) after the birth of her 1st daughter new 1st Castella Linnis Duty Uniform Before Kes embarked on her mission to the Delta Quadrant. Her father wanting his daughter to remain safe in unknown galactic territory. So he made his daughter wear full female Heavy Combat Illiarian Bio-Mechanical War Armor And insisted to Captain Janeway that she wear it at all times. Included along with her Combat armor Kes always wears her Illiarian Rank Collar also known as a Neck Crown as befitting someone of her royal status. Category:Illiarians Category:N.X.T. Voyager Personnel Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager Characters